


To Have and To Hold

by Mags_1975



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags_1975/pseuds/Mags_1975
Summary: Don't know full backgrounds on these two so I have made to guess some. This follows on from their Anniversary episode...
Relationships: Ffion Talbert/Jan Jenning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know full backgrounds on these two so I have made to guess some. This follows on from their Anniversary episode...

As Ffion wonders towards the kitchen, Jan's heart was skipping a beat she loved this woman so much. She watched as in slow motion Ffion moving round the kitchen preparing their curry, she couldn't believe how happy her life had became from what it once was. 

As she worked her way over to the dining table to set places and light some candles she thought back. There was once no love in her life she was young with a husband that didn't notice her or her feelings and a young son to look after, she felt trapped like there would never be a reprieve from this ever darkening nightmare.

She never really knew the reason he left was it that he didn't love her, never loved her, was cheating on her or just the fact she had grown more confident within herself wasn't going to accept the way he treated her. Whatever it was at least he was well out of her life, it was just her and her young son Ross. He was struggling with the change in his life to which she thought he would settle. 

"Jan...Jan.... " she heard Ffion's voice pulling her from deep in her own thoughts. "Oh sorry" she replied concentrating on what her wife was saying. Their dinner was ready and was being dished out, Jan finished off setting the table and poured them both some wine. 

She sat and turned to watch as her wife finished off in the kitchen. As she walked towards the dining table Jan's heart skipped another beat as a wide beautiful smile greeted her glance. A lone tear escaped and ran down her cheek. 

Ffion swiftly sat alongside Jan asking what was wrong as she reached out and gentle cuped her cheek wiping away the tear with her thumb "Are you ok?, I've not upset you, have I??" Ffion asked As Jan smiled and tilted her head gentle slowly to meet her wife's touch, as she closed her eyes taking in a steady breath.

"No she replied" gently shaking her head " just sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky, how you chose me to be with" as she opened her eyes she again could see that beautiful smile and wonderfully wide loving eyes watching her, As she moved leaning in close to her gently capturing her lips for a sweet kiss. 

Ffion slowly moves away from kissing her wife " And you called me the soppy lump" she chuckles, making her wife laugh at the same time. "Oh my darlin' you know I love you with all my heart, how would ever want anyone else. Now eat your curry before it goes cold" 

As they start to eat there meal in the candle light Jan reached over and let Ffion's hair out of the lose Pony she had it in for work, " Ummm Jan says I love your hair down and loose". Her wife swishes her hair round slowly saying "I know you do".

As they both continue to tuck into there food there isn't much conversation as they're both starving having worked such long shifts and being exhausted, whilst they ate they just gazed at each other, gently Ffion placed her hand upon her wife's knee. 

It was Ffion who this time thought back to her earlier years on the dating scene she had a few girlfriends in her youth having always known she was of the female persuasion. During her police training times though she suddenly realise that her worth ethic and determination ment most of her piers were really too immature.

She soon found an attraction to ladies older than herself but never clicked with anyone really as most seemed to be on the rebound or were just 'tourists'. As they finished off their meal Jan was busy taking the dishes away, as she returned she watched Ffion gazing into the distance.

She was remembering the first time she ever meet Jan they were out for drinks after work. It was a Mutual friend of them both who had suggest drinks this one day. Ffion only attended so she would 'fit in' with the guys she was working with, Jan had only gone for half an hour as she would need to collect Ross from a friend. 

Jan strolled up behind her wife still sitting at the table, wine glass in hand and gently sweeped her hair to one side as she placed her lips to her neck, she kissed her wife gently. "Penny for your thoughts" she whispered in her ear as she moved to sit back in her chair. 

"Only a penny" she quipped back, "Oh those were well worth more than that" she added. As Jan picked her glass up Ffion explained she was thinking of there first meeting. As they drank their wine they then reminisced about their memories of their first meeting and how happy they had been ever since.

As Ffion got up from the table to take their glasses away she leaned to place her lips to her wife's, they enjoyed a very sensual kiss. As Fffon broke away from the kiss she looked straight in her wife's eyes "Fancy an early night" she said with a salacious smile as she turned away from Jan heading to the kitchen

Before Jan could utter a word Ffion added "we can make the most of having no kids". Jan got up from the table walked over to her wife and by the hand started to lead her wife out of the kitchen. "Leave that lot til morning" she said. 

As they started to head up the stairs hand in hand with Ffion following. Jan without lookin at her wife said "Fi" and her wife replied "yes" Jan then asked "can we play with your cuffs tonight"....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have all enjoyed this...


End file.
